Джорно Джованна/История
Ранняя жизнь Харуно Шиобана был сыном Дио (через тело Джонатана Джостара) и японки. Первые годы мать им пренебрегала, так как она часто уходила из дома из-за того, что его существование мешало ее личной жизни, заставляя Харуно оставаться ночью в одиночестве. Тот до слез боялся темноты. Когда ему исполнилось четыре года, его мать вышла замуж за итальянца, и они переехали в Италию, в результате чего его имя сменилось на "Джорно Джованна". Его новый отчим, однако, часто избивал его за то, что он всегда пытался изучать других, когда его матери не было рядом, что психологически травмировало Джорно. Более того, Джорно был жертвой хулиганов, что дало ему очень низкую самооценку, до такой степени, что он считал себя мерзавцем и считал, что станет извращенным и аморальным. Но однажды, Джорно шел домой и наткнулся на человека, который лежал в траве, залитый кровью. Когда он обнаружил раненого, другие люди подошли к Джорно, спрашивая его, знает ли он, куда пропал этот человек. Джорно соврал им, чувствуя, что раненый был таким же, как и он, и подсознательно активировал способность своего стенда, заставляя траву расти и расцветать, тем самым маскируя этого человека. Примерно через два месяца этот человек снова появился при Джорно и сказал, что никогда не забудет, что он для него сделал. Вскоре жизнь Джорно стала ярче: отец перестал его избивать, и он стал популярен среди детей своего возраста. Оказалось, что этот человек был гангстером, который тихо следил за Джорно из тени. Для Джорно это был первый раз, когда кто-то еще относился к нему как к человеку и проявлял к нему уважение. Доверие, которому Джорно должен был научиться у своего отца, вместо этого преподавалось ему другими. С тех пор что-то, что можно назвать "прохладный ветерок", дуло в его сердце, отмечая его переход от холодного и асоциального человека к очаровательному и праведному. Впоследствии у него появляется мечта стать боссом итальянской мафии, а затем изменить ее в пример человеку, который ему помог. Присоединение к Passione Джорно]] 29 марта 2001 года. Джорно 15 лет, и он - мелкий воришка в аэропорту Неаполя. Коичи Хиросе встречает Джорно, который демонстрирует свой знаменитый трюк, в котором он запихивает все свое ухо в ушной канал. Джорно предлагает Коичи прокатиться на "такси", но на самом деле крадет его багаж и уезжает. Коичи использует Echoes ACT 3 для увеличения веса шин. Джорно лукаво улыбается Коичи и убегает, использовав силу своего стенда, чтобы превратить багаж Коичи в лягушку. Затем Джорно встречается со Слезливым Лукой, который требует от него денег на защиту. Джорно утверждает, что не имеет, но Лука, который не убежден, берет бумажник Джорно и видит фотографию Дио. Лука становится все более жестоким, в то время как Джорно настаивает на том, что у него нет денег. Внезапно лягушка, мутировавшая из багажа Коичи, возвращается и начинает карабкаться по штанам Джорно. Увидев лягушку, Лука приказывает ему убить ее, но Джорно отказывается, утверждая, что она не имеет никакого отношения к их ситуации. Отказ приводит в ярость Луку, который пытается ударить лягушку и Джорно своей лопатой, несмотря на слова Джорно, но побочные эффекты его способности стенда проявляются и приводят к тому, что атака отражается и отправляет его в кому из-за серьезной травмы головы. Затем Джорно тратит деньги, украденные у Коичи, но они снова встречаются. Коичи делает первый ход и использует 3 Freeze на руке Джорно, вынуждая его, наконец, показать свой стенд, Gold Experience и сбежать во второй раз. Пока Коичи получает травму, Джорно говорит ему, что он хороший человек, прежде чем снова бежать. Вскоре у Джорно возникают проблемы, так как новости о смерти Луки распространяются, и Бруно Буччеллати посещает его на фуникулере, чтобы допросить его. Буччеллати говорит, что Лука был частью банды, и его допрос в конечном итоге становится жестоким, когда Буччеллати открыто бьет Джорно и заставляет молнии появляться на его теле. Это заставляет Джорно бороться с ним. Джорно, не желая, чтобы Gold Experience сражался непосредственно с другим человеком, впервые использует его живительную силу в нападении, в результате чего он обнаруживает свою способность оглушать противников и выводить их чувства из-под контроля. Стенд отправляет Буччеллати через фуникулер и замедляет его. С оппонентом Джорно, временно беззащитным, Gold Experience использует возможность нанести сильный удар в лицо Буччеллати, прикладывая достаточно силы, чтобы выбить зуб. Это заставляет Буччеллати раскрыть свой собственный стенд, Sticky Fingers. Узнав о превосходящей силе вражеского стенда, Буччеллати пытается сбежать, чтобы выздороветь, заставляя Джорно преследовать его, поскольку бегство гангстера сделает Джорно целью убийства и, следовательно, станет угрозой смертью ему в любое время. Догнав Буччеллати, гангстер пытается скрыться в теле подростка среди толпы, чтобы незаметно скрыться в городе, но Джорно превращает выбитый зуб Буччеллати в муху, позволяя ему выследить свою цель и вытолкнуть его в открытую. Эти двое, зная, что победитель определяется тем, кто делает первый ход, снова встречаются кулаками в финальной схватке. К сожалению, Буччеллати заставляет Джорно бить только по руке, которую он заменил рукой подростка, в котором он прятался, не давая жизненной энергии Gold Experience пройти мимо указанной руки. Джорно подвергается нападению Sticky Fingers, после чего его различные части тела расстегнуты молнией, что делает его почти беззащитным. Когда Буччеллати подходит, чтобы покончить с ним, Джорно разрывает собственную руку на молнии, чтобы сначала нанести решающий удар, в результате чего Буччеллати не может действовать снова. Однако вместо того, чтобы убить его, Джорно проходит мимо него и стремится к бессознательному подростку. Когда Буччеллати спрашивает его, почему, Джорно объясняет, что он заметил, как Буччеллати коротко поглядывал со стыдом на руку подростка, в которую введены наркотики. Джорно правильно сделал вывод, что, как и Коичи, Буччеллати - хороший человек, и признает, что гангстер больше не будет нападать на него, что Буччеллати действительно выполняет. Эти двое развивают взаимное уважение, и Джорно смело раскрывает свою мечту стать "Ганг-старом", который вступит в неаполитанскую мафию, чтобы защитить невинных. Буччеллати, вдохновленный действиями и словами Джорно, соглашается помочь ему проникнуть в его организацию - самую могущественную банду в Неаполе, Passione. Джорно направляется в тюрьму, где он встречает лейтенанта, точнее "капо" Passione, известного как Польпо. Польпо, несмотря на то, что находится в тюрьме, чувствует себя довольным и в безопасности в своей камере, где он каким-то образом получил ряд вещей, которые занимают его. Отвечая на вопрос о том, что является самым важным качеством в человеке, Джорно сначала говорит ему, что это может быть талант. Однако Польпо утверждает, что на самом деле доверие является наиболее важным. Польпо, перекусывая вином и крекерами, похоже, откусывает и съедает свои пальцы, что смущает Джорно, прежде чем его пальцы таинственным образом появляются. Польпо дает Джорно зажженную зажигалку и велит ему не гасить ее в течение 24 часов, чтобы присоединиться к банде. Джорно сталкивается со своим первым препятствием при попытке покинуть тюрьму, поскольку охранники приказывают ему принять участие в проверке, даже если ему не разрешили принять что-либо от заключенного. Первоначально сжигая свою руку, чтобы спрятать зажигалку во время проверки, он использует способность Gold Experience превратить зажигалку в цветок, пламя, скрытое в бутоне лепестка, когда тюремный надзиратель заставляет его открыть руки. В конечном итоге охранник позволяет Джорно уйти со скромным цветком. Вернувшись в свою среднюю школу и игнорируя других учеников, а также уборщика, Джорно успешно доходит до своего студенческого общежития. Сначала он пытается держать зажигалку в буханке хлеба и окружает ее книгами и прочим, чтобы она была устойчивой и пламя было защищено от движения воздуха. Однако Коичи удается найти общежитие Джорно и пытается взломать его, чтобы вернуть свой паспорт, заставив Джорно спрятаться за окном. Стремясь удержать Коичи от обнаружения и тушения зажигалки, он превращает потолочный светильник в змею, которая сжигает себя, пытаясь схватить зажигалку. К счастью, Коичи действительно находит свой паспорт, позволяя Джорно быстро забрать зажигалку и сбежать, пока он отвлекается. Спускаясь по лестнице, дворник случайно разбрызгивает воду на зажигалку и гасит пламя во время чистки лестницы. Когда Джорно пытается выяснить, что делать, уборщик поджигает для него зажигалку, заставляя его заметить странность теста: в чем смысл теста, если испытуемый может свободно гасить и зажигать зажигалку без ведома Польпо? Однако, как только зажигалка вновь включена, появляется стенд Польпо, Black Sabbath. Он атакует уборщика за то, что он снова зажег зажигалку, испытав его, нанеся удар по нему Стрелой. Поскольку уборщик был недостойным для обладания стендом, он погибает без травм. Затем стенд обращает свое внимание на Джорно, который видел, как пламя вновь загорелось, и пытается уклониться от его захвата. Black Sabbath, схватив тень Джорно, насильно вытаскивает Gold Experience и пытается нанести ему удар стрелой. Gold Experience получает глубокое ранение руки, просто схватив Стрелу, позволяя Джорно заключить, что прямой удар гарантированно смертелен. Джорно, понимая, что Польпо - это человек, который убивает невинных прохожих, решает победить Black Sabbath. Освободившись от хватки вражеского стенда, выполняя переворот и пробивая его, Джорно понимает, что он может быстро перемещаться в тени. Коичи выходит на сцену, утверждая, что он видел, как зажигается пламя. Это приводит к тому, что Black Sabbath нацеливается на него. Чтобы спасти Коичи, Джорно превращает перила в утренние глории, которые свисают, устраняя тень и заставляя Black Sabbath отступать. Джорно и Коичи урегулировали свои разногласия и решают работать вместе, чтобы победить вражеский стенд. Джорно пытается переместиться в область с большим количеством солнечного света, но Black Sabbath использует тени или птиц, чтобы переместиться к тени дерева, и продолжает захватывать лодыжки Джорно. Когда Коичи пытается использовать 3 Freeze на Black Sabbath, это приводит к тому, что лодыжки Джорно почти ломаются. Прежде чем он мог заставить Echoes отменить эффект, Джорно говорит Коичи, что его способность - это именно то, что ему нужно; с Black Sabbath, Gold Experience продолжает ускорять жизнь дерева, тень которого покрывала стенд, вызывая его увядание и разрушение. Без тени, чтобы защитить его от солнечного света, Black Sabbath устраняется. На следующий день Джорно снова встречает Польпо, который принимает его в Passione, надеясь использовать Джорно в качестве другого инструмента. Однако в отместку за то, что Польпо убил дворника и "оскорбил его жизнь", Джорно превращает ружье в банан, что приводит к тому, что Польпо застреливается, когда пытается его съесть. Джорно становится новым членом банды Буччеллати, состоящей из пяти человек, включая самого Буччеллати. Когда его привели на встречу с остальными членами ресторана, Джорно представляется, но остальные холодно его игнорируют. Затем его заставляют пить чашку "чая", которая на самом деле является мочой одного из участников банды, Леоне Абаккио. Он заслуживает должного внимания и трепета группы, делая это без колебаний, осторожно превратив один из своих зубов в медузу, состоящую из 98% воды, чтобы поглотить всю жидкость. Сокровище Польпо После смерти Польпо, место лейтенанта Passione становится доступным. Буччеллати отправляет группу на лодке на , чтобы получить скрытое состояние Польпо в 6 миллиардов иен, чтобы передать их высшим в Passione и занять позицию Польпо. Во время поездки группа сталкивается с Марио Цуккеро, еще одним членом Passione, который ищет сокровище, и его таинственным стендом. Хотя товарищи по команде Джорно пропадают один за другим, Джорно удается сделать вывод, что все живы. нанести ему удар, чтобы помочь его союзникам выяснить его способность]] Перед недоверчивым Абаккио, Джорно позволяет себе атаковать и захватить вражеский стенд, чтобы помочь ему раскрыть свои способности и убедить его показать свой стенд, Moody Blues. Муха, преобразованная из обуви Наранчи с помощью Gold Experience, позволяет Абаккио и Буччеллати отследить захваченных участников и выяснить секрет вражеского стенда, а затем победить его. Обнаружив, что у их конкурента есть партнер, который бежал впереди на остров Капри, Джорно и другой член банды, Гвидо Миста, идут впереди остальных на внутренней трубе, превращенной в рыбу, чтобы расчистить путь, в котором Джорно отслеживает движения Мисты и его встречу с Сале. После поражения Сале от Мисты, группа сталкивается с другим капо по имени Периколо, который пришел по просьбе Буччеллати, чтобы взять деньги и впоследствии повысить Буччеллати до звания лейтенанта. Затем они получают свою первую миссию: защитить Триш Уну, дочь босса Passione, от предателей, пытающихся поймать ее в надежде получить информацию о Боссе и использовать ее в качестве рычага против него. Защита Триш Прятание в деревне Группа Джорно теперь должна охранять Триш Уна, пока предатели не будут убиты. Однако не один день спустя Наранча подвергся нападению Формаджо, члена отряда предателей-убийц Squadra Esecuzioni, который добивается захвата Триш. В то время как Наранче удается убить Формаджо, укрытие группы практически обнаружено. Джорно правильно предсказывает, что Босс немедленно выдаст новые приказы. Дорога во Флоренцию Банда Буччеллати получает сообщение, что они должны получить ключ в Помпеях, чтобы обеспечить неизвестный вид транспорта, который должен быть безопасным. В Помпеях, Джорно, Абаккио и Паннакотта Фуго сражаются с Иллюзо, который также является убийцей. Абаккио и Фуго впоследствии попадают в тюрьму в зеркальном мире, созданном Mirror Man Иллюзо. Джорно извлекает ключ с помощью Абаккио, хотя вместо того, чтобы бросить своих товарищей и сбежать ради миссии, он заражает себя вирусом-убийцей стенда Фуго Purple Haze и оставляет себя открытым для Иллюзо, чтобы распространиться это ему. Джорно создает змею, которая отслеживает движения и местоположение Иллюзо, позволяя Фуго правильно загнать врага с помощью Purple Haze и убить его, не видя его. Несмотря на то, что Фуго настаивает на том, что вирус Purple Haze неизбежно убьет его, Джорно спасает себя, создавая антитела с силой Gold Experience. Фуго поражен тем, как действия Джорно всегда ведут к успеху, и открыто приветствует его.Chapters 479-485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze story arc На ключе выгравированы следующие приказы босса: теперь Буччеллати должен отправиться на железнодорожную станцию Неаполя, а затем доехать на поезде до Венеции. В то время как банда находит черепаху Коко Джамбо, которая может служить убежищем и укрытием для всех из-за своего стенда Mr.President, а также их преследуют два убийцы.Chapter 486-487: The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (story arc) В поезде команда Буччеллати атакована командой Пеши и Прошутто, и внезапно все стареют. Прежде чем поддаться принудительному старению, Джорно все же удается выяснить, как работает The Grateful Dead Прошутто и его слабые стороны, и передать это остальной части своей команды. Тогда Миста и Буччеллати использовали это знание, чтобы победить Прошутто и Пеши. Однако во время битвы Пеши останавливает поезд после убийства водителей, и банда теперь обездвижена. На дороге По-прежнему отправляясь в Венецию, банда Буччеллати сначала пытается подъехать, но из-за неправильного поведения стенда Мисты, Sex Pistols, ему приходиться выбить водителя, оставляя банду снова менять свой план. На стоянке Джорно впечатляет всех во второй раз, используя свою силу, чтобы превратить большое количество автомобилей в массы лягушек и создать иллюзию того, что многие автомобили были украдены, поэтому машину, которую фактически забирает банда, будет сложнее отследить. Тем временем, другой убийца, Мелоне, использовал свой стенд Baby Face, чтобы выследить Буччеллати и нейтрализовать его и Триш внутри черепахи. Автономный стенд, заблокированный Джорно, приказал убить его. 's Baby Face]] Сначала, похоже, Baby Face убивает Джорно, украдя кусок его глаза и горла и оставив его умирать. Однако именно тогда Джорно, находящийся в нескольких секундах от смерти, наконец-то может узнать о способности Gold Experience лечить травмы, превращая предметы в необходимые плоть и кости, используя их, чтобы спасти себя. Эта вновь обретенная способность дает ему преимущество над Baby Face, и он атакует стенд, прежде чем он сможет сбежать с черепахой. Baby Face маскируется под тень Джорно и устраивает ему засаду, но Джорно превращает руку, ранее отрезанную способностью врага, в пиранью, которая пробирается через Baby Face. Вражеский стенд наносит ответный удар, снова нападая на присоединенную руку Джорно. Тем не менее, рука никогда не должна была оставаться на месте, поскольку Джорно создал ее из всего мотоцикла Мелоне с единственной целью - позволить Baby Face атаковать его, создав успешную ловушку. Джорно побеждает его без помощи других, заманивая в ловушку стенд внутри мотоцикла и взрывая его. После этого Джорно посылает смертельно ядовитую змею, сделанную из трупа "ребенка", созданного Baby Face, обратно к Мелоне, которого кусают.Chapters 500-506: Baby Face story arc Венеция ]] Буччеллати получает новые приказы от босса, в которых говорится, чтобы он нашел неизвестный предмет в Венеции. Джорно и Миста должны получить его на машине, в то время как остальная часть группы войдет в Венецию на лодке. Тем не менее, убийца Гьяччо атакует их обоих, и начинается гонка. К сожалению, ледяной стенд Гьяччо White Album практически невосприимчив к Gold Experience и Sex Pistols, предотвращая создание жизни его холодом и используя ледяную броню для остановки пуль, соответственно. Сделав ошибку, недооценив Гьяччо, Джорно заточен во льду, в то время как их машина съезжает с дороги в море, и отчаянно переживает это столкновение. Тем не менее, Джорно создает траву из различных частей автомобиля, чтобы позволить Мисте сбежать, так как последний утверждает, что обнаружил слабое место в броне Гьяччо. В последующей перестрелке Миста перехвачен новой способностью Гьяччо, White Album: Gently Weeps, и Джорно замечает, что Миста решил отдать свою жизнь ради миссии; "воля к самопожертвованию", противоречащая идее Джорно о том, что такое "решимость". Он зовет его, говоря ему, что решимость состоит в том, чтобы "проложить свой предназначенный путь сквозь тьму", прежде чем подставить свою руку под серьезный урон и бросить кровь в Гьяччо, создавая плавающие кристаллы, которые позволяют Мисте ясно видеть свою цель. thumb|200px|left|Джорно прибывает вовремя, чтобы спасти Мисту на рассвете Миста благодарит Джорно, а затем контратакует Гьяччо, отправляя его шею на расколотый фонарный столб. Хотя Гьяччо остается в живых, его непреднамеренное уничтожение делает Джорно свободным. Джорно спасает Мисту, когда тот получает выстрел в голову, и исцеляет его, восхваляя его решимость. Затем он добивает Гьяччо: Gold Experience быстро пинает его, пока его шея не будет полностью пронзена. В последствии Миста признает, насколько он благодарен Джорно и его действиям, хотя Джорно просто указывает, насколько болезненным будет процесс заживления его стенда.Chapters 509-515: White Album story arc Они извлекают диск с последними приказами босса, который приказывает им привезти Триш к Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре. Джорно, чтобы узнать больше о личности Босса, дает Буччеллати живую брошь, чтобы отследить Босса. Неожиданно выяснив, что Босс действительно хотел убить Триш, Буччеллати открыто восстает и сражается с Боссом. К сожалению, Буччеллати оказывается слишком слаб для стенда Босса, King Crimson. Джорно замечает, что что-то не так, когда время, кажется, перематывается вперед, и быстро вмешивается в тот момент, когда телефон Буччеллати уничтожен, используя способность Gold Experience удерживать Босса на достаточно долгое время, чтобы спасти Триш и дать Буччеллати шанс сбежать. Буччеллати, очевидно, поддается его травмам, когда Джорно достигает его, в результате чего он пытается встряхнуть Буччеллати после исправления его травм. Вскоре после этого, Джорно слышит голос Буччеллати, кричащий ему сзади, прежде чем тот проснется. Вернувшись к лодке, эти двое официально объявляют остальной части группы, что они восстали против Босса, стремясь свергнуть его. Хотя большинство боятся этой новой миссии, все, кроме Фуго, следуют за Буччеллати по своим собственным причинам. Джорно замечает, что Буччеллати не реагирует на боль, не кровоточит и что он необычайно холоден на ощупь.Chapters 518-523: The Mystery of King Crimson story arc Битва с боссом Clash и Talking Head Все еще пребывая в Венеции, Банда Буччеллати обсуждает, что делать. Триш в конечном итоге сообщает им, что Босс встретил ее мать на острове Сардиния, что дало группе солидное лидерство. В то же время, бандиты Passione, Тициано и Сквало, скрытно атакуют группу. Наранча вынужден постоянно лгать из-за действия Talking Head Тициано, но Джорно вскоре подозревает, что на них напали. Хоть акула Clash почти убивает его, Джорно удается помочь Наранче найти пользователей стенда: он принимает на себя пули его Aerosmith, чтобы помочь Наранче отследить его местонахождение и создает ему запасной язык, чтобы противостоять эффектам Talking Head. Наранче удается убить обоих, обманывая их лишним языком, заставляя поверить, что он лгал, что нашел их. Наранча внутренне хвалит Джорно и считает, что именно засчет его банда может победить Босса.Chapters 525-531: Clash and Talking Head story arc Полет в Сардинию С поражением Сквало и Тициано, группа решает использовать шанс, который у них есть, и покинуть Венецию на самолете. Однако, пытаясь украсть самолет из ближайшего армейского аэропорта, они сталкиваются с таинственным человеком, Карне. Миста, спустя несколько предупреждений, без колебаний убивает Карне, чтобы отступить, но Джорно остается несколько подозрительным. ]] В самолете подозрения Джорно подтверждаются, когда стенд Notorious B.I.G атакует группу. Стенд больше не имеет хозяина, и оказывается неуязвимым, серьезно ранив и Наранчу, и Мисту, поглощая большую часть его стенда. В конечном счете, Notorious B.I.G заставляет Джорно пожертвовать обеими руками, пытаясь убрать его из самолета. Банда уходит в безопасное место в кабине пилота, но без его рук Джорно уже не может исцелить никого, включая себя. Триш обнаруживает одну из брошей своего костюма, медленно превращающуюся в руку; действие, совершенное Джорно в качестве меры предосторожности при потере обеих рук. К сожалению, Notorious B.I.G удается догнать самолет, но Триш пробуждает свой стенд Spice Girl, когда она решает убедиться, что запасная рука остается в безопасности. В конечном счете, Триш удается принести Джорно его руку и уничтожить самолет, погрузив Notorious B.I.G. в море.Chapters 533-538: Notorious B.I.G story arc В Сардинии, банда Буччеллати исследует прошлое босса. Абаккио использует свой Moody Blues для перемотки событий до того момента, когда Босс сфотографировал мать Триш, в то время как остальная часть группы привлекается странными событиями, происходящими на некотором расстоянии (подчиненный Босса, Винегар Доппио, в битве с лидером La Squadra, Ризотто Нэро). Они находят раненого парня с закрытым ртом и краденой одеждой, и Буччеллати слишком поздно осознает, что они совершили ужасную ошибку, оставив Абаккио уязвимым, где он был убит Боссом. Наранча отчаянно просит Джорно исцелить его, хотя Джорно с сожалением отмечает, что смерть Абаккио была слишком внезапной для его спасения. Несмотря на то, что Буччеллати приказывает отвести группу от тела, Джорно обнаруживает, что Абаккио достаточно своевременно отреагировал, чтобы успешно раскрыть негатив на лице и отпечатках пальцев Босса. Несмотря на то, что их попытки исследовать полицейские базы данных с помощью плесени оказываются бесполезны, банда замечает третье лицо, которое раскрывает имя Босса, Дьяволо и способность его стенда, King Crimson, стирать время. Показав им Стрелу, чтобы завоевать их доверие, неизвестный человек обещает им силу, способную победить King Crimson, когда они встретятся в Риме. Пока они уходят, Босс видит их решимость и подозревает, что еще не выиграл, а затем преследует их до Рима.Chapters 551-552: Pronto! On the Line story arc Рим Прибыв на побережье Италии, банда подвергаются нападению со стороны стенда, вызывающего массовый рост плесени. Более того, их также атакует другой пользователь стенда, способный плавать через твердый бетон. Дуэт Чокколаты и Секко пытается убить банду Буччеллати на побережье, но Джорно понимает, как работает стенд Чокколаты, позволяя всей группе избегать атаки достаточно долго, чтобы угнать машину и уехать. По дороге в Рим, Буччеллати рассказывает, что он уже мертв с момента первой встречи с Дьяволо, и смог продолжать идти, только когда Gold Experience дал жизнь его телу, и что его время истощалось, поскольку его чувства начали притупляться, а его тело ухудшаться. Чокколата и Секко следуют за ними в Рим, где Green Day Чокколаты вызывает хаос, когда он летит на вертолете. Миста изначально не может поразить вертолет, но Джорно помогает ему и превращает следующую очередь пуль в ветвящиеся лозы, которые окружают вертолет. Джорно и Миста отходят от Буччеллати, чтобы сразиться с Чокколатой, добравшись до крыши здания, и ловят вертолет. Sex Pistols и, как следствие, сам Миста, таинственно выведены из строя, за исключением No. 5, когда их обстреливают из вертолета, и Джорно решает приблизиться к Чокколате в одиночку, видя повсеместную смерть и хаос, вызванные сумасшедшим доктором. После драки с расчлененным телом Чокколаты, Джорно падает с здания, только чтобы использовать пулю, принесенную No.5, чтобы поймать себя, создав ветку, чтобы держаться за нее. Чокколата пытается заставить Джорно упасть еще раз, наклонив вертолет, но непреднамеренно заставляет ветку превратиться в пулю, которая отклоняется от вращающихся винтов и отталкивается в его голову, по-видимому, убивая его. Джорно говорит, что он пощадит его, если он не будет двигаться, когда он приближается к нему, но доктор остается в живых и пытается убить Мисту. Внезапно, мозг доктора разъедает жук, и Джорно показывает, что он только говорил, чтобы выиграть время для трансформации пули, и что он на самом деле солгал Чокколате о том, что он пощадит его, чтобы обескуражить его. Gold Experience добивает Чокколату длительным потоком ударов, отправляя различные части тела Чокколаты в компактор для мусора, пока Джорно спасает Мисту.Chapters 554-567: "Green Day" and "Oasis" story arc Финальная битва Буччеллати также убивает Секко, но, поскольку группа была разделена, Винегар Доппио добирается до их цели первым. Жан-Пьер Польнарефф, который боролся с Дьяволо много лет, вновь противостоит Боссу. Джорно понимает, что время стирается, и предупреждает Мисту и Триш. Польнарефф быстро побежден Дьяволо и получает смертельные ранения, и у него не оказывается выбора, кроме как использовать Стрелу на Silver Chariot. Chariot Requiem пробуждается из Полнареффа и заставляет всех в Риме заснуть, а затем меняет их души телами. Возникает путаница: Джорно оказывается в теле Наранчи, а в Дьяволо сейчас обитает душа Буччеллати. Буччеллати приказывает Мисте убить любого, кто находится в бессознательном теле Бруно, в результате им убит только Доппио. Однако, мгновением позже, Наранча жестоко пронзен сломанными железными прутьями, и все замечают, что время снова стерто. Джорно первым осознает, что Дьяволо и King Crimson не были тем, кто был в теле Буччеллати. Отталкивая всех от пути, чтобы добраться до Наранчи, Джорно понимает, что, как и Абаккио, он умер мгновенно, и все, что он может сделать, - это вернуться в свое собственное тело. Прежде чем вернуться к проблеме Chariot Requiem, Джорно оплакивает смерть Наранчи и покрывает его тело флорой. Пообещав Наранче, что он больше никому не позволит причинить ему боль, и отвезет его домой, Джорно всем сердцем намерен захватить Стрелу и уничтожить босса Passione.Chapters 572-579: The Requiem Plays Quietly story arc Банда приближается к Реквиему и обнаруживает, что он игнорирует тех, кто не пытается взять Стрелу из его рук. Буччеллати ставит ему подножку, заставляя его уронить стрелу. Джорно тянется к нему, но рука Gold Experience давит на него, когда он смотрит в трещину в земле. Затем он бросает камень в Стрелу, вследствие чего чуть не ударяется тем же камнем в затылок. Именно тогда Джорно убежден, что Реквием не позволяет чему-либо вступать в контакт со Стрелой, используя стенды нарушителей этого правила, чтобы охранять ее. Однако это не подтверждается Польнареффом, который больше не имеет контроля над своим собственным стендом. Взяв Стрелу в рот, Реквием встает и нападает на него даже после того, как он её уронил. Когда Миста пытается выстрелить в Реквием и замедлить его, его револьвер ломается, по-видимому, от "усталости" металла, и он заменяет его пистолетом ближайшего полицейского. Это бросается в глаза Джорно, когда он начинает чувствовать, как что-то еще работает. Реквием, так же быстро, как он начал атаковать Польнареффа, останавливается, берет Стрелу и начинает уходить еще раз. Это оставляет банду в замешательстве, но Польнарефф говорит всем, что они постепенно превращаются во что-то неизвестное; истинная способность Реквиема только началась. Прежде, чем группа продолжит свою борьбу с Chariot Requiem, Джорно приказывает всем остановиться. Вытащив сломанный револьвер Мисты, он анализирует его и видит, что дело не в "усталости" металла - он был специально сломан чем-то достаточно прочным, чтобы согнуть и скрутить металл. Он выясняет, что Дьяволо не только рядом, но также владеет одним из них и прячется в их телах, чтобы саботировать их. Джорно напоминает всем о своей способности ощущать количество жизненной энергии в чем-то, утверждая, что он сможет определить, есть ли в одном из их тел лишняя душа, но смертельная сила King Crimson рискует кого-то убить в одно мгновение, если Джорно войдет в его диапазон пяти метров. Тем не менее, Джорно принимает риск и продолжает приближаться к своим товарищам по команде. Он пытается начать с Мисты в теле Триш, но Миста слишком параноидален, чтобы позволить Джорно, который может быть одержим собой, приблизиться к нему, угрожая выстрелом. Решив, что тратить время на попытки убедить Мисту не нужно, Джорно переходит к Буччеллати в теле Дьяволо. Перед тем как двинуться, Джорно кусает свой указательный палец и прижимает его к своей руке, чтобы кровь стекала; способность, которой он научился у Польнареффа, чтобы проверять, когда время было стерто. Когда он подходит, он и Буччеллати мгновенно выясняют, когда время было стерто, когда количество капель крови внезапно увеличивается. King Crimson набрасывается на Джорно сзади, отрывая ему руку и ударяя его по голове. Дьяволо полностью овладевает Триш в теле Мисты и бросается на Реквием, уклоняясь от всех атак Мисты своим стиранием времени. Он выясняет слабость Реквиема и почти уничтожает его, забирая Стрелу себе. Тем не менее, Джорно позаботился о том, чтобы пролить свою кровь на King Crimson, когда его рука была отрублена, и превратил капли в рой муравьев, которые жуют и ломают голову Стрелы, чтобы доставить их своему создателю. Это приводит к борьбе Дьяволо против Мисты и ослабленной Триш, используя их стенды, чтобы попытаться взять стрелу. В ярости от самого её существования, Дьяволо в самый жаркий момент убивает свою заложницу Триш и отчаянно прыгает к Стреле, бросая в нее тело Мисты, используя силу удара. В последнем рывке, Буччеллати уничтожает остатки Chariot Requiem, чтобы вернуть всех к своим телам, тем самым спасая Триш и отрывая душу Дьяволо и King Crimson от Стрелы, ценой своей собственной жизни. Буччеллати благодарит Джорно за то, что он "вернул его к жизни", не только буквально, но и восстановил умирающую веру в его сердце во время их первой встречи и поднялся на небеса, ведомый ангелами. Когда пыль оседает, стрела попадает в руки Джорно. Принимая это для себя с вновь обретенной решимостью, он пробивает ею свой Gold Experience. Дьяволо, только что вернувшийся в свое тело, понимает, что происходит, и не тратит впустую время, приближаясь, чтобы убить Джорно, пробивая Gold Experience с достаточной силой, чтобы разбить его голову. Тем не менее, из-под него появляется новый стенд. Джорно стоит со своим стендом: Gold Experience Requiem.Chapters 580-584: Diavolo Rising story arc Дьяволо уверенно стирает время и приближается, чтобы прикончить Джорно после того, как он кратко продемонстрировал повышенную жизненную силу Gold Experience Requiem, просто полагая, что стенд был просто улучшен. Тем не менее, Реквием раскрывает свою истинную способность откатывать что-либо до нуля, эффективно аннулируя любое действие или процесс, который он желает, и предотвращая их реализацию, включая стирание времени King Crimson. После того, как Gold Experience Requiem окончательно уничтожает King Crimson и выбивает Дьяволо в близлежащие воды, Миста и Триш выражают настоятельную необходимость найти Дьяволо. Джорно, однако, остается уверенным, что Дьяволо побежден, почувствовав уверенность в силе Реквиема, но не полностью понимая это. Присягнув защищать Стрелу, за которую его друзья отдали свои жизни, Джорно, в конце концов, берет на себя роль босса Passione, поскольку перед ним стоит группа достойных людей.Chapters 586-589: Gold Experience Requiem story arc Purple Haze Feedback After defeating Diavolo, Giorno reveals himself as the Boss, claiming that he doesn't want traitors to endanger the boss' daughter in an attempt to find his identity. Attracting the attention of the Speedwagon Foundation, Giorno accepts to cooperate with them and, as a gesture of good will, agrees to destroy a Stone Mask. At the same time, Giorno enlists the returning Fugo to help kill Passione's narcotics team alongside operatives Sheila E and Cannolo Murolo. The three manage to fulfill all their objectives. Giorno meets with Fugo shortly after the latter's defeat of Massimo Volpe, healing his injuries with Gold Experience. Giorno talks to Fugo about the personal progress which he had made and his reasons for sending Fugo off to stop the narcotics team. Fugo deems himself unworthy of Giorno's respect, believing that Bucciarati should be in his place. However, Giorno comforts his crying friend, telling him that he will take on his sorrow. This action leads to Fugo finally accepting Giorno's honor, referring to him as "GioGio". Каменный океан (2012) While Enrico Pucci's actions attracted three young men who were all DIO's sons to Florida, Giorno was nowhere to be seen despite having DIO's blood in him. On the page containing Rikiel's privilege card, it hints that Giorno may be in Florida after all, though the reason he wasn't drawn to the priest is unknown (were he to have made an appearance, he would have been ~26 years old).SO Chapter 115: Sky High (4) Примечания